Finding Something To Do
by LadyDeadpool007
Summary: Adela is a Russian teenager who lost her mother & is trying to coop without her mom in with her family who's father is a Aurur. Things changer & they move off to London, but will it be better at her new school? WORDS SLANTED IS WHAT THEY SAID IN RUSSIAN!


There is a loud _bang _as a stream of green light bounces off a copper pot hanging on the kitchen wall above an old black oven. The green light continues to bounce around the small tight kitchen as if it is on an amusement ride, till finally going through the window right in front of the sink looking out into the garden. Glass from the window rains into the sink making a twinkling sound, then when the green bolt of light hits its final destination, on the back of a young man lifting boxes into an old red truck, the young man drops the box and falls rigid on to the gravel driveway.

"This is your entire fault," screams a young boy with his head looking out the window, "if you had listened to me and not have tried to take my cereal!" The young boy has almond-shaped gray eyes, silky straight beige hair hanging in his eyes, with his delicate ears pointing out from beneath his hair.

"My fault," screams a teenage girl standing next to the young boy staring at the young man on the ground, "maybe if you were not such a huge baby Dragan and done what Papa had told you!" She has light brown wavy long hair in a long ponytail going down her back, almond-shaped amber eyes, and soft features.

"Chto v mire," a young woman standing behind the two siblings yelled in Russian, "Chto proishodit? Chto vy delali?" _What in the world? What is going on? What did you do? _This lady is standing tall, even though she is short in height, with both her hands around her tiny waist. Her long straight hair the color of chocolate milk is hanging low down her front and her wide brown eyes were even wider from shock.

"Eto vse Dragan vine Radka," yelled back the teenage girl in Russian. _It is all Dragan's fault Radka!_

"Eto ne tak," yelled Dragan at his sister, "Vy prinimaete , chto yeshche Adela!" _Is not! You take that back Adela!_

"Dovolʹno! Oba iz vas," Radka yelled. _Enough! Both of you! _"Both of you need to stop this right now!"

Adela and Dragan stopped arguing and stood still with their hands wrapped around their wands at their sides.

"Papa did not put me in charge to have my siblings kill each other," Radka held out her small hand. "Give me your wands."

Adela quickly followed her older sister's commands and gently placed her seven and one-fourths long cottonwood wand with a core of kelpie mane into her sister's hand. Dragan hesitated and gripped onto his long, finely carved wand made out of teak wood with a core of vela hair with his long lightly-colored right hand. He closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue, trying so hard not to yell a curse at his bossy sister.

"Teperʹ Dragan," said Radka in a motherly voice. _Now Dragan._

Dragan took a deep breath and slowly released it trying not to cry. "Will I get it back, he gasped, trying to hold back the water at the brim of his eyelids.

"Of course," Radka said in a low hushed tone.

Dragan held out his wand, ready to give it over to his sister, till the back door busted open. The young man who had been hit with the jinx was back to moving and had a big red bump on top of his head from when he fell to the ground. The man was tall and had a muscular build. He had many similar features to Dragan, but more mature. He had ruffed up thick, straight, mid-night black hair and round brown eyes.

Dragan withdrew from giving his wand and put it back at his side. The man crossed the kitchen in two quick steps and was looking down at his younger siblings. "Vy dumaete, chto bylo smeshno? Kto udaril menya, chto sglazitʹ? Adela...ili Dragan...," he said in a low voice that had a thick Russian accent built in it. _You think that was funny? Who hit me with that jinx? Adela...or Dragan..._

"Well, who was it," Radka asked as well.

"It was me," Dragan said in a low voice. "I never meant for it to hit you Jakub…YA izvinyayusʹ…" _I'm sorry. _

The older brother Jakub looked down at his brother with a softer glance. He could not stay mad at Dragan forever. Besides he had to be the older example. "Nu, horosho ... po kraĭnyeĭ mere vy skazali, vy izvinite," Jakub said as if speaking to his own child. _Oh, very well...at least you said you're sorry._

"Give me your wand still Dragan," Radka held out her hand again with Adela's wand in it. Dragan puts the wand in her hand quickly as if to have his hand bitten off. "Now," Radka said through a sigh. She placed the two wands into her pocket and pulls out her own wand. A short wand that is detailed, made of dogwood, and has a core of hippogriff heartstring. She waves her own wand and mends the broken window and the shattered bowl of cereal on the ground and the milk spilled on the kitchen tile disappear magically. "Your chores now, please detyeĭ." _Children. _Radka quickly goes over a list with Dragan and Adela; de-weed and de-gnome the garden, clean both of their rooms, reorganize their trunks, and be ready for the Big Move tomorrow.

While Adela was in the garden with her brothers Dragan and Jakub getting rid of the gnomes, she could not help, but envisage about where they will be moving tomorrow. Her family and she have always lived here at an old farmhouse on a hill beside the Volga River in Russia. The farmhouse was an old home for her father's parents. It stood tall and held around six bedrooms going upwards. The building was made out of brown bricks and wood from the forest on the other side of the hill. It was small and had very little room, but it was their home. Adela could not convince herself as why it would be so great to move to England, but she knew that the reason was because her father was an Auror.

He worked for the Ministry of Magic as their own kind of officer similar to muggles. Her father was praised in the Ministry for his good deeds and his greatness that he has done in his many years working as an Auror. Now it seemed that the Ministry was in need of more of his help and more dedication. The ride from Alkaev, Russia to London, England was very long and tiring for Adela's aging father. The best way to insure his job to be further done they were to move to High Ongar, England, a small town in southeast Britain.

Her sister Radka was to find herself a new job in London. Radka had always aspired to have a many children and run her entire household, but with the families lack of money at the moment it was up to Jakub and her to make an income. Jakub had already found where he was to work; at the Ministry of Magic as in the Care of Magical Creatures department. He had always had a job just outside Alkaev working with dragons and other dangerous creatures, but because the whole family was moving he did not want to be left behind. Though many times he did mention to Adela he found the idea of staying in Alkaev, training dragons, and finding a beautiful girl very tempting. When Adela would respond back to comments such as these, he would quickly retort that he was simply day dreaming and nothing more.

For Adela and Dragan they were to return to Hogwarts in two weeks. Adela could not hold back her excitement to be back to all her friends, continue her studies on magic, make potions, and most of all play Quiditch on her home team, Gryffindor, as a keeper.

Though all this was very thrilling to think about Adela felt a great sadness to be leaving the home where she grew up. She would wonder at times if her mother was still alive would her family need to move, could papa not have to work as hard as he does, or would Radka not have to take the role as a new mother? The thought of her mother's shining face beaming down at her praising her about her grades, her skills at casting spells quickly, or how wonderful she was at Quidith made Adela begin to cry while she was placing her clothes into her trunk.

She had only been eight years old when IT happened and no matter how many times Adela tried to remember the incidents that caused her mother's death could never be clear to her. The memory of that night has always been a fog or a mist in her mind when she tried to recount the incident. The only times the fog would clear and the memory was able to be understood was when Adela was asleep. She would have nightmares of a great flash of green, a horrible scream, and then black. Nothing more than just darkness covered her eyes at that night. It had been the most important day in her life and she could recall a single thing, what the green light, the scream, or what the black meant.

Tears were streaming down Adela's eyes now, she could no longer hold in the great sadness that was in her heart. She fell down beside her bed onto her knees and let the hot tears stream down her face. She bent her head down and the droplets fell into her lap making her blue jeans appear darker. Her forehead began to sweat and she chocked up cries as she was sitting there.

There was a knock at her door, she stopped her tears and looked up to see her sister Radka walk in. She had a tired expression on her face and was holding Adela's wand in her hands. Radka did not see Adela at first, but when she looked down Adela could see the shock in Radka's eyes. "What is wrong sister," Radka dropped on her knees beside Adela and softly stroked her face. "Why are you crying?"

Adela hiccupped and tried not to continue crying. "I-I miss…mat'…" _Mother._

Radka wipes the tears off Adela's face softly and softly whispers. "There is no need to cry…she is in a better place…"

"Away from u-us?"

"Yes…from the pain of this world. Of the fear that everybody fights everyday in our hearts…she had won that fight Adela…she doesn't need to be here no more." Radka wrapped her arms around Adela and gave her a long warm hug. "She is in our hearts…don't forget that she is watching over us."

Adela and Radka sat on the ground a few minutes more embracing each other till Radka pulled away. "Dinner will be ready in two hours," she said. She handed Adela back her wand.

Adela smiled. Radka nodded, stood up, and gracefully walked out of Adela's room closing the brown wooden door behind her. Adela sat up onto her twin brass bed and lounged back. Gripping her wand in her left hand Adela gave it a simple flick, remembered her mother, as much as she could, and said, "_Expecto Patronum_" and out from the tip of her wand flue a cute righteous falcon. The falcon gracefully glided around the room giving it a warm and cozy feeling that made Adela smile. She whipped the tears from her face and watched the falcon elegantly fly around the room.


End file.
